


Meowgic

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "we are never speaking of this again", Cat Sans, Ecto stuff?, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Happy Sans (Undertale), Neko Sans, Scientist Sans (Undertale), i think these tags are appropriate, i think??, yeah right lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Magic can do a lot of things. Sans comes up with the purrfect idea.
Relationships: Alphys/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Meowgic

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some good Salphys fluff, and I've been wanting to write a Cat Sans fic for a while soo... *aggressively shoves both into a blender and slides a cup across the table* Here ya go, enjoy.

Sans and Alphys were snuggling on the couch in the lab, watching an anime called ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’ or something like that. Alphys hadn’t stopped ranting to her skeleton partner about it for weeks, so he finally gave in and sat down to watch it with her.

“Mew mew, give me a kissy, cutie!” The pink cat girl whispered to the poor man on screen, who she immediately kissed on the cheek, allowing her to control him.

“that seems kinda messed up.” Sans mumbled to his girlfriend.

“Y-yeah, but just k-keep watching, h-her character development is great!” Alphys whispered back.

\---------------

When they got to episode 8, Mew Mew’s ears were no longer a secret. Alphys started squealing at the character’s reactions.

“Woah, you have cat ears?” Said one.

“That’s so cute!” Shouted another.

“T-they’re so supportive a-and they s-still love her! Just goes t-to show how g-great her friends are!” Alphys fangirled.

“i know someone else could use that confidence boost.” Sans elbowed her side lightly, and she giggled.

“O-oh shut up!” 

“yanno, you’re kinda like a tsundere.”

Alphys turned bright red, and buried her face into her Mew Mew pillow.

“N-no I’m not.” She said, voice muffled.

Sans had to hold back his laughter.

\---------------

A few days later, when Sans and Alphys were working at the lab, an idea popped into Sans’ mind.

“hey alphy... i got a question for ya.” He called to his girlfriend.

“Huh? W-what is it Sans?” She responded, walking over to stand next to him.

“ya know how i can use my magic to form things? since i’m a skeleton and all?” 

“Y-yeah…?” Alphys blushed, seeming a bit weary of what he would say next.

“is that limited only to sexy time, or can i form different things? like say...cat ears?” Sans was starting to blush a bit as well. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to bring this up, seeing as they were at work.

But Sans wanted answers.

Alphys was silent for a moment, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. 

“uh... alphy?” Sans waved a hand in front of her face.

“Oh. My. God. You g-gotta try that S-Sans!” She snapped back to reality, turning to face Sans.

Sans chuckled, and put down the screwdriver he had been holding. 

“alright, so how should i do this?”

“Uhhhhh…” Alphys thought for a bit. “I g-guess just d-do the same thing you a-always do, but focus your magic on y-your skull?” She said questioningly.

“sounds about right.” Sans closed his eye sockets, and cyan magic began to swirl around his bones. 

“I-it’s always s-so pretty…” 

After about 30 seconds, his magic was starting to form into wedge shapes on the top of his skull.

“H-holy crap i-it’s actually working!” Alphys beamed.

“really?” Sans opened one eye socket, and the magic solidified into cat ears, and a tail.

“Oh my GOD! Y-you’re so CUTE!” Alphys squealed.

She pulled out her phone, snapping a quick picture of Sans. His horrified face had Alphys bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“you better not send that to anyone!” He tried to steal her phone to delete the photo, but she enabled the ‘float’ function to keep it away.

“D-don’t worry, that p-picture is for my e-eyes only!” Alphys said between giggles.

“it better.” Sans gave up, letting his arms fall to his side. 

Alphys smiled, and reached her hand to pet Sans’ magic ears. They were surprisingly fuzzy, and- _what is that sound?_

.  
.  
.

Sans was _purring._

“Holy shit.” Alphys murmured, without a stutter.

She scratched lightly behind one ear, and the purring grew louder. Sans didn’t even seem aware that he was doing it. His eye sockets were closed, and he leaned into the touch.

Alphys pet Sans for a few minutes before he realized what was happening. He jolted and dispelled the magical feline parts. Alphys pulled her hands away, and covered her mouth to stifle her giggling.

“we are never speaking of this again.” Sans turned back to his blueprints.

“Sureeee…”

They definitely spoke of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a fanfiction writing high. I drank coffee this morning and it was decaf but I feel really energized help


End file.
